A Little Fun Never Hurt
by TheBookAlchemist
Summary: Gilbert's time is coming slowly to an end. He knows it. When he accompanies Germany to a world meeting to spend every minute he has left with them he decides to give them all a good laugh or two to remember him by. And winds up paying the price. However, after his inevitable fading claims him who is this new province up in Canada and why does he look so similar? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all you awesome people I can't believe I'm already writing my fourth fanfic! (possibly.) This is more of a one shot I came up with (ironically) in AP Euro and decided to do a one shot and see what you guys think afterwards. So go ahead and tell me what you think afterwards. Apologies for oocness, please be gentle with flames, and enjoy. \\(^u^)

A Little Fun Never Hurt

*Gilberts POV*

'Alright! Everyzhing is in place!' I zhought as I looked around zhe meeting. Zhis vas zhe zhird day zhat ve've been stuck in zhis room trying und failing to get somevhere.

Vell, I didn't have to be here but I've been trying to spend as much time as I can vith mein awesome friends und little bruder as I can.

Anyvay, everyvone looked so bored und like zhey could use a laugh or two. So zhe awesome me took it upon meinself to provide zhem vith vone.

"That concludes my suggestions about how the lastest foreign should be dealt with." Arthur said in zhat boring stuck up voice of his und I smirked a little as he made his vay back to his seat.

I vatched eagerly as he sat back down. Causing the silence of zhe room to be filled vith zhe sound of a vhoopie cushion rapidly letting out air.

Arthurs face vent fifty shades of red in five seconds flat und on top of zhat most everyvone had burst out laughing. Including me. Even if I had been expecting it.

"Oi! Sh-shut up you bloody wankers!"Arthur yelled. "We're all adults and you should be mature! This is no laughing matter!"

Zhis only made us laugh harder. Zhat is until a certain somevones hand slammed down on zhe table. "Everybody shut up!"

Ve all jumped and quickly und quickly put our straight faces back on und turned to Vest. "Who is responsible for zhis nuisance?"

Ve all looked at vone anozher for a couple seconds before I laughed und raised mein hand. "Geeze Vest! Calm down und get Herrschict out of jour ass for a couple minutes. It's not like jour face vill shatter if jou laugh vonce in a blue moon."

Arthur glared at me. "How dare you come in here and make an utter fool of me! I am the blood United Kingdom!" He turned to Vest. "Germany I told you it was a bad idea to bring him here. If you can't keep him on a leash then kick him out."

I saddened a little. "Come on jou two it vas just a harmless little prank! Didn't jou see how everyvone laughed?"

"Oh I was quite aware of how everyone was laughing at me you bloody wanker."

"Bruder, come vith me."

As I sadly followed Vest zhe ozhers gave me a sympathetic look. I smirked as if everyzhing vas fine. Vonce ve vere in zhe hall I looked at him.

"Vhat?"

"Gilbert jou can leave. Zhis is zhe last straw jou dummkopf!" He said frustratedly.

"Vhat?! Jou can't be serious! Zhis zhe first zhing I've done zhis whole time! Und jou can't honestly say zhat zhey didn't need it! Jou saw how dead everyvone looked! I even got Liz to crack up a little vithout getting smacked upside zhe head."

"Gilbert, jou aren't even a country anymore so vhy are jou here? Because quite frankly jou're making an embarrassment me und I von't tolerate it."

"Vest, no jou….can't seriously mean zhat...of course I'm still partly a country! Und I told jou I vanted to spend time vith everyvone!" My breathing vas getting heavier.

"Ja, I do. I don't jou here causing trouble vhen ve're trying to get stuff done. Jou und I both know zhat zhese meetings aren't jour zhing und jou don't need to be here. Go out und have some fun. I'll be home later tonight." Und vith zhat he vent back inside zhe meeting room.

_Dizzy...breathless…._ I took vone shaky step after anozher slowly making my vay zhrough zhe rain outside to home. Gilbird flew over und landed on mein shoulder, giving a vorried chirp.

"J-ja...birdie...I'm fine..." I said, more to convince meinself than anyzhing but I knew zhis vas it.

Of course over zhe last couple of years zheres been a constant sign of mein veakening condition. I vas vay skinnier zhen I used to be. No matter how much I ate. All zhe drinking I'd done had started slowly catching up to me. Zhere vere slowly appearing vrinkles on mein face. Zhe sad part vas I only put up a half assed act cause I didn't have zhe energy to put up a decent vone but zhey none of zhe ozhers vere still to blind to see it.

But, zhis I knew vas it...zhe only zhing zhat had been keeping me going up until now vas vest's needin me for some reason, vith his saying vhat he did...he may as vell have signed mein death sentence himself.

But...I guess it's only logical zhat he did...vhat use am I nowadays anyvay…?

Veakly pushing open zhe front door to zhe house I collapsed on zhe couch. Not trusting mein shaky legs to carry me down zhe stairs. For a couple minutes I laid zhere vith mein head spinning until finally I passed out.

_(A/N: the next couple of scenes take place in prussias dream.)_

"_Buenos No ches mi amigos!" Toni vaved and smiled at me from down the street. Shortly followed by Francis. I smiled und vaved back. "Guten tag mein awesome friends! Vhat brings jou two here today?"_

"_We were wondering if you wanted to come out to for a drink or two at a new bar that opened earlier this week with us."_

_I rolled mein eyes. "Do jou really even how to ask? kesesese~"_

_Zhey laughed und Patted mein back. "No I suppose not amigos."_

_Zhat scene faded und I vas back to vhen I being un kid again. _

"_Prussia! Get back here!" An angry Liz cried as I ran. _

"_Kesesese~! Und let jou beat me to death vith jour frying pan? How about Nein!"_

"_Why you!" She took a swing at me und I jumped quickly to dodge it. "Kesesese~ maybe if jou marry me I vill!"_

_As she ran after me into zhe setting sun zhe scene changed again. _

"_Hey little guy vhat's vrong?" I asked a little blond haired blue eyed boy. _

_He sniffled. "I'm Germany confused und I don't know vhat's going on?"_

_I got down to his level. "Vhat's jour name?"_

"_It's Germany...at least...zhats vhat I can remember..."_

_I smiled a little. "I'm zhe awesome Prussia." I ruffled his hair. "But jou can call me Big Bruder. I'll look after you from now on, until jou no longer need me."_

_He smiled a little. "Okay!"_

_(A/N: Back to reality.)_

As zhat scene faded mein eyes slowly opened tiredly. "Vhat time is it?" I looked out a vindow und saw zhat it vas dark out.

"Hay Vest! Are jou home?!"

No answer.

"Vest?"

Zhe phone rang, shattering zhe lonely silence of zhe dark house und startled me. Vonce I managed to get up I shuffled over to zhe phone und picked it up.

"Hey, Gilbert speaking."

"I von't be home tonight. Italy vants me to go to Japan's house vith him."

"Jou...von't…?" I coughed und zhere vas a slight vheeze in mein chest.

"Nein. Jou'll be fine right?"

_Nein. I von't. I vant to be vith jou. I vant to spend mein final hours vith jou. I vant to say goodbye. I...don't vant to fade alone. _"Ja...I'll be fine...I guess...after all I'm zhe awesome Prussia."

"Ja ja vhatever. I'll see jou tomorrow." Zhere vas a click, telling me he's hung up.

"I highly doubt zhat bruder."

I made my vay back to zhe couch und laughed. Und laughed some more. Until I vas laughing so hard zhat I had to clutch mein stomach cause it vas starting to hurt but I just couldn't stop. It vas all just too ironically funny.

I, zhe awesome country of Prussia, vonce vone of zhe greatest contries in zhe vorld is now a veak fading country. Und on top of zhat, just to add insult to injury I'm all alone. Not even zhe country responsible for zhe downfall of Old man fritz, Holy rome und mein country vas going to come und apologize. Not mein little bruder who's country exists zhanks to zhe dissolving of mine. Nor mein awesome friends who vere busy vith zheir own countrys affairs, I don't blame zhem zhough. I know vhat its like. Not even shy queit Mazhew...I had been planning on on confessing zhe feelings I'd been having for several months now after zhe meeting. I guess I'll just never get to tell zhe birdie.

_I'm alone...I no longer serve a purpose...bruder has grown to be an awesome nation und country und no longer needed my guidance. I have no country of mein own...mein time has come und gone…_ Mein eyes drooped closed for zhe last time.

"Now its time to go pay Old Man Fritz und Holy Rome a visit...tell zhem I'm coming...home..."

*time skip to morning*

*Germanys POV*

"Huh...veird...hes usually still home zhis early in zhe morning...probably just still asleep." I sighed. "Vhich means I'll have to go und get zhem myself."

I gathered my zhings togezher und made my vay home.

"Gilbert! Are jou avake?" I asked as I hung my coat. "Gilbert I'm not letting-" My lecture vas cutoff by a frantic chirping ball of feathers tugging on my shirt.

"Vhat? Vhat is it Gilbird? Jou vant me to follow? Alright alright. I'm coming."

I followed him out to zhe living room und froze.

"Br-bruder?"

He was almost completely see through. I ran over to him. "Bruder! Bruder! Vake up! Vake up! Vake up Gilbert!"

He barely opened his eyes und a peaceful smile crossed his face "H-Holy Rome….Old Man Fritz...its jou...its been so long..."

Vith zhat...zhe ever present confident light zhat alvays lit his eyes aflame...dimmed until zhey vere became lifeless und vithin a matter of seconds he vas gone...completely faded avay...und I broke down.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay first I can't begin to say how happy I am that I'm already getting people that like this fanfic! \\(^o^)/ So firstly I want to give a special shout out to Mazuret for your review and yes I appreciate the feedback because the last thing I want is for my readers to be confused so I will only do it if its dialogue or actual thoughts, which if you any of you are familiar with my other fanfics, this is signaled by italics unless I state otherwise. Secondly another shout out to Silver Tarot for your eagerness for this to continue. Now, I know in the summary I said that there would a new Province in Canada. I'm make him a Province because I mean its the awesome Prussia. He deserves it. And there might a bit of prucan later on...anyway I think I'll give you guys a break and I won't crush your feels and write out the funeral So this is taking place about two months after he's faded. Now without further ado please be gentle with flames, apologies for any oocness andand please do enjoy! \\(^u^) P.S. Last thing (I promise) Most of this chapter I based loosely on a song called Childen by Len Kagamine. So if you want to listen to it you can find it on youtube subbed.

A Little Fun Never Hurt

Chapter Two

*two months after the funeral*

Darkness. Darkness is the first thing I remember. That and a garbled unintelligible voice...I couldn't understand it but I didn't want to...it scared me...the only two things I could make out was the word Prussia...I think that's what it was anyway...and a name...Gilbert Beilschmidt...which is most likely mine.

I lightly clutched my tummy as it growled loudly and I sniffled. That was two months ago. Ever since then I've been out on the streets.

Vhy von't anyvone help me? I'm scared...I hate living like zhis… I sniffled. I'm just a kid...somevone help me….

But I knew crying and sitting around wasn't going to do me any good. I pulled up the hood of my cloak and got up. No one will do it for me because they're scared of my eyes and hair. So I had no choice but to grow up. I learned quickly to fight. And that when it comes to surviving on the streets theres only one rule, anything goes. Sometimes survival means breaking the law. But when I steal I only steal what I need. Nothing more. Do I sometimes look at the cash register and think about how much money I could out of that? Yes, but then I think about the business that needs the money to keep going. Do I sometimes look at the jewelry strores and think about the lovely prices I could for them on the black market? Yes. But then I think about the sad couples who were going to buy those very necklaces and rings and bracelets and so on as gifts for their loved ones. So I hold back.

Alright zhe coast is clear...I snuck around the corner of the store and undid the air duct grill and crawled in. Easily lowering myself down onto one of the shelves and climbed down. I quickly ran to the canned goods sections and grabbed a couple cans of fruit. Next I darted to the back the condoments aisle and grabbed mayonaise and mustard then pickles. Right as I shoved the pickles in my pack I heard Sirens outside.

Shit! Somevone must have seen me come in! Better hurry!

I ran to the bread section and grabbed two loaves of bread and also shoved those in it then as a treat considering and I'm already going through hell I grabbed a small box of chocolate donuts.

Alright! Now lets get out of zhis place!

I dug out a small paperclip and bent it out of ship and quickly picked the lock of the front entrance and dashed out.

"Oi! stop right there!" I looked behind and smirked a little. The one thing that make these heists worth it was the green eyed English police chief who had made it his personal mission in life to catch. I scoffed. "Like I ever vould caterpillar brows!"

"Why you!" He was hot on my heels. "Damnit you're just as much of a pain as Gilbert was!"

I froze. "Vait..." I stopped about twenty feet away and looked back at him for the first time since out rivalry had started let him catch a glimpse of my face. "Did jou say Gilbert?"

He came closer and stopped about ten feet away from me and crossed his arms. "And what if I did? What's it to you?"

The more I started to look at him the more this vaguely familiar feeling started to nag at me but I couldn't figure out exactly why. "Because..." I saw a look that I couldn't read but it looked along the lines of shock and a couple other emotions. It was the same general look that everyone else always had. I quickly turned away. "Nevermind. You wouldn't understand what I go through nor do you care."

"Oi! wait! What were you going to say?"

Instead of answering I took off running again at full speed. Him hot on my trail. "Oi! I told you I- get back here!"

"Nein. I vill never let jou get jour paws on me! I zhought zhe police are so supposed to help and protect zhe citizens."

"And with your..."

While he was saying how dare you and blah blah blah I quickly darted into an alley and through a secret door...okay it was more like a hole thats hidden under a dumpster but I liked to think of it as a door and dropped down into a small room. Four cement walls a small unnaturally cold area, where I could a couple refrigerated and a small bed which consisted of a bunch of old bean bags I had found piled up comfortably. It was crappy but hey...for a kid with no memories, nowhere to go and no way to get a job it was pretty decent.

I shrugged off my bag and smiled a little as I started to make myself a sandwich. The first real fresh food I've had in several months. I only steal every three months. The rest of the time I usually just eat out of the garbage but lately in all honesty I haven't been feeling to well. I honestly didn't think I was going to pull off tonights heist successfully. I was surprised when I actually gave caterpillar brows the slip. But it was probably just the symptoms of malnourishment.

However, just as I was about to bite into my sandwich. There was a scraping sound of a metal and the brightness of a flashlight shined down at me.

"There you are you red eyed sewer rat!"

There were four officers surrounding the hole and in the middle was none other than brows himself. Me being scared dropped my sandwich. He smirked. "Haul the little bugger out."

They reached in but I pressed against the wall, terrified. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" I felt tears coming to my eyes and I huddled and pulled my hood tightly over my eyes. "Please...God save me….I know I may not always pray but please..." I said through silent tears.

*time skip*

The next morning I woke up still huddeled up. "Vhen did I say fall asleep?" I muttered as my eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I looked around and felt my despair settle back in. "Zhey couldn't get me….so zhey took mein food?" I sighed. "England's finest does it again." I muttered sarcastically and hauled myself out and dusted off and made my way to the river where I usually went to wash and clean my clothes.

I cringed a little and rubbed my empty tummy and looked down at myself. I can almost feel mein ribs a little….I vonder if maybe I could drown meinself...sounds better zhan living in zhis hell…..I mean….I'm just a kid for crying out loud….. My thought were interrupted when I ran into something….or rather someone…

"Vatch vhere jou're going jou dummkopf!" I looked up and for the first time I felt a little hope for the person I saw in front of me felt and looked so familiar…."B…..B…..B…..Bru….der….? Bru…..der…..Bruder!" I cried and hugged his leg.

"Ah! Vhat zhe hell?!" He ripped his leg away from me and looked down at me angrily. "Vhat zhe hell are jou doing?"

I looked up him desperately. "B-Bruder...please….do you know me? Help me..."

"Vhy?! Stay avay from me! Vhat kind of sick joke is zhis anyvay?!" He shoved past me muttering something like damn cosplayers but I didn't even know what that meant.

"Vait!" I cried and ran after him. "Bruder! Bruder vait! Please don't leave me alone!" I tugged on his pant. "Bru-"

He whipped around and threw me to the ground harshly. "Do not call me zhat! Come after me again und I vill make sure jou never see zhe light of day again. Mein bruder died two months ago."

I sobbed as he once again turned his back to me and became just another face in the crowd. I did couldn't get up. I didn't have the strength anymore. Every time I get back up I'm just knocked on my ass again. Let that fucking brit find me if he wants. Let people make fun of me if they want. Do with me what they will. I've finally given up. When suddenly….I swear it was an angels voice I heard...spoke softly.

"Hey little guy whats wrong?"

I assumed he was talking to someone else and didn't look up figuring that my hair and eyes would just scare him away anyway. Then I felt a hand on my back.

"Whats your name?"

I sniffled and raised the slightest bit. "G-Gilbert….who….who are you?"

He smiled and held out his hand a little. "I'm Canada, or Matthew."


	3. Chapter 3: Home?

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while school and life have been really hectic for me the last week or so with progress reports coming up. Anyway I have the day to relax as well as tonight so im updating this and then the first chapter of my spn fanfic will be published as well as another fruk one shot i randomly got an idea for. Also I apologize for the screw up of the formatting on the last chapter. Its been fixed now and I promise I won't let it happen again. So apologies for any oocness, please be gentle with flames and enjoy! \\(^u^)

A Little Fun Never Hurt

Chapter Two

Home?

_Matthew….vhy does zhat name sound familiar?_

"Wait Gilbert? Do you have a last name?"

…"Beilshcimdt..." I got up. "Stop acting like jou care." I said quietly as I pulled up my hood and turned to leave. "Cause jou don't and I'm not after pity."

"Wait you mean….do you not have a home little one?"

"To tell jou zhe truth...I don't even remember zhe meaning of home. But...vhatever it means...apparently its really nice…."

I turned and started to walk away in order to go hopefully find some scraps in a garbage bin to eat...damn the so called protectors of the street….if it weren't for them I could happily be eating a sandwich right about now.

"Hey..." I heard footsteps behind me. "Wait little one..."

I sped up a little only to run into none other than Arthur himself. _Oh lovely...zhis must be mein birzday! _

"Hey little one."

"Oi you little thieving rat put your hands up!"

"Nein! Adults are evil und mean und don't give a shit about vhether or not jou chose zhe life jou live! Und vhy zhe vould I listen to jou anyvay?!" I took off running at full speed but after a mere two minutes my I was already running out of steam. My vision was blurry. Just as I reached the next crosswalk my legs gave out and I hit the pavement hard...and somebody hit the suns light switch.

*time skip brought to you by Kumajiro*

_Ugh...mein head….vhat zhe hell did I eat out of zhe bin last night? Did it have beer or somezhing in it? _

My eyes opened slowly and I was greeted by a soft cream colored ceiling. As my eyes focused my nose suddenly smelled something delicious coming from a kitchen and my mouth watered. My stomach growled loudly and painfully as it almost literally reached out toward the kitchen. I clutched it and whimpered a little.

"Hey little one you're finally awake. My newest province hungry?"

He set down a big plate of pancakes and smiled. I dug in hungrily and it was delicious.

"You can stay with me by the way. No more living on the streets. No more from the cops. No more digging food out of trash cans or stealing. No more sleeping in dirty alleys. No more going for days on end with out showering. I want you to know what home means."


End file.
